


Smother the Blaze

by MallyVon118



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, Motionless In White - Freeform, music & bands - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MallyVon118/pseuds/MallyVon118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Warped Tour, Blaize is falling, falling hard, until her past starts to catch up with her. She had lost her memory some time ago, due to an incident, everyone believed was an attempt. Finally the truth will be revealed to her about everything and how she is Ricky's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- Day by Day

"Blaizeth Rae Olson, wake the fuck up!", a loud voice boomed from above me, my eyes shot open to see my brother Riot standing at the edge of my bed with a smug looking grin.  
  
"What shitface?", I joked.  
  
  He chuckled as he yanked my out of bed by my ankles causing me to land on the floor in a thud.He pointed at the calender on the wall "Today is Warped, you lazy fucker, get dressed", he screeched.  
  
Soon he left as I stood up from the floor and glanced over at the clock groaning "It's fucking 5:40 in the morning!", I yelled. Although I was pretty stoked for warped tour 2014, it was too damn early! but got up anyways like a good sport and trudged over to my closet and walked in. There were a shitload of bands I wanted to see this year so I wasn't awfully  sure on which band shirt to choose so I skipped over that and went for my bra , underwear, shorts, shoes, a tank top, and pranced into the bathroom, pulled off my 'pajamas', hopped in the shower for a bit, dried off, and got halfway dressed.  
  
Soon enough I went downstairs to see Riot in the kitchen texting away with his friends, he didn't notice me walking past him, grabbing a Monster from the fridge until it closed. "Sup loser?", he finally spoke. I flicked the back of his neck and went upstairs to pick a shirt. I flung my door open as I heard my phone make a buzz, I got a text from an unknown number. A bit hesitant, I opened it: **"So you coming to warped tour this year?", -UN** **"Um yeah, who is this?", -Blaize.** My phone buzzed again. **"Ricky",  they responded.** My eyes widened, yet I didn't reply.


	2. Chapter 2- "Horror"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters start off short, until about Chapter 6

"Holy Fuck!", I said to myself, I didn't think Ricky Horror would still have my number...or even remember me for that fact. My phone buzzed again:

"Can't wait to see you, the guys and I miss you, especially Motionless", he wrote.  
"Awesome, can't wait to see you guys too", I responded.

"Blaize! you ready yet everyone is here!", Riot yelled from downstairs, it was 8:10, so I grabbed my Crown the Empire band shirt and backpack, slipped on my boots, grabbed my phone, and briskly walked down the steps like 'this'  
I stepped outside to see Aubrey, Trish, my brothers slutty girlfriend Avery, and Logan.I fucking hated them, apart from Logan. So I faked a dumbass smile on my face and climbed into the truck. I didn't fancy Riot's friends, he knew that, but didn't care, He was always entertained when they tried to torment me. Logan on the other hand was pretty cool though, he was always to the rescue for me, so we developed an acquaintance.

Soon enough in an hour or so we made it to the venue at the UNLV intramural field just in time, it was early but Avery still made a stupid remark about me taking to long this morning or whatever. I wanted to kick her in the face, but brushed off the temptation.  
I was the first to jump out and head to the gate, I didn't want a damn lecture from Riot about being nice. I couldn't wait for the gate to open, and finally it did. I pulled out my ticket and walked up to some tall guy who checked it, and ditched my bro and his friends. Glancing at him like a puppy on a leash, when he nodded for reassurance I was off on my own.


	3. Chapter 3- Persona

Warped Tour was always fun for me especially when i was a merch girl for a bunch of different bands, I missed the old times.

I walked around a bit as most of the bands were setting stage and taking pictures with fans and for magazines, or whatever. I didn't see any members from MIW, until their bus pulled up and parked. Soon enough Balz, Ghost, Ryan, Chris, and Ricky piled off the bus with a muffled sound of music coming from behind them.

I walked farther from them, I was scared to go up to them so I sat near a cooling tent. Anxiety I guess.

I got a text from Ricky:

"I see over at that cooling tent Blaize...don't avoid us" he wrote. I looked around and scanned crowds of people until I saw a skinny figure only a distance away, bearing his eyes at me.

He grinned, which made me stand up and walk over to him, arms outstretched.


	4. Chapter 4 - Inferno

I was about 10 feet away when I felt someone tackle me from behind. I turned to see Ghost, he literally squeezed me to death then pulled away

"Whoa Dev. Still got that death grip?", I joked.

"I missed you Inferno!", he blared before pulling me into another hug and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"You know I hated that name Ghost", I informed him with a serious look on my face yet with a bit of playfulness on my tongue.

"Save some love for the rest of us Ghost!", I heard a voice say and felt a pair of arms take me from behind into a hug. I glanced up to see Balz. I turned my body around and jumped on him nearly falling to the ground.

"Looks like you got enough love then huh?", Ghost joked.

"Holy shit, Inferno, you trying to kill me already?", he joked

"Stop it with that damn name guys", I pouted, folding my arms and looking at the ground.

"Sorry Blaize, it just kinda stuck", Ricky said pulling me into an awkward feeling hug. OK then.

"So dudes what have you all been up to since I left?", I asked curiously raising an eyebrow. They just looked at each other until Devin spoke up as they pondered over my question.

"Oh ya know, just the usual, chillen out, making sweet hardcore baby making music",Ghost joked nudging my shoulder like a weird ass, causing me to giggle like an idiot.

"What about you Blaize. How has young Inferno been spending her time?", a voice asked behind me, I jumped back.

"Damn Motionless, still know how to scare a bitch", I joked. He chuckled with the reply "So is that all you remember about me?", he beamed and blushed. Chris and I were close a few years back but I won't get into that just yet *wink*

"So what HAVE you been up to Blaize", Ryan asked now standing next to me outta nowhere.  
"Where'd you come from", I joked. "Stop dodging to question", he darted his eyes at me and flipped my hair around impatiently.

"Just living day by day I guess...still babysitting Riot 'the troublemaker' at home...and...other shit, surprisingly haven't gotten arrested", I informed causing them to chuckle and my idiotic humor.

"He he, that's good...and where is the little bastard, he didn't come to see us?", Ricky asked. I looked around and tried to spot him, but no luck. "He's here, I just ditched him and his asshole friends", I bitched.

"Oh well, if you find him tell him to stop avoiding come see us-", Balz paused " Without his asshole friends", he continued with a slight laugh. "Will do", i replied to him walking off. I knew the guys had to get ready for their set and just stopped by to say hi. I didn't wanna be a bother so I just left. I'd probably come back when they were doing their signing and stuff around 2pm.


	5. Chapter 5- Remember

I walked around a bit, got a few pics and autographs from bands like; The World Alive , issues, Crown the Empire, Falling in Reverse, We are the in Crowd, Parkway Drive, Attila, The Devil wears Prada, Chelsea Grin, etc. and watched a few of there performances.  
  
Most of them remembered when I used to sell merch for them cause I was around a lot. Say they were touring with a band I'd be selling for, they'd always meet me cause I was just out there I guess...surprisingly enough. Until responsibilities made a dent in my life.  
  
"Blaize!, Where were you, Riot and I have been worried sick?!?! I texted you like 4 times", Logan said running up to me and lightly punching me in the shoulder.  
  
"Like you even give a shit.", I mumbled.   
  
"We do give a shit", he said sounding slightly annoyed  
  
I looked up at him  confused and just rolled my eyes then proceeded to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around, "What the fuck is up with you?", he questioned. I admit I was being kind of a douche , I just hated when they acted like they cared but just want  me to do something for them. He dragged me over to Riot, and the girls. We passed by MIW on the main stage, I looked up at them and noticed Chris and Ricky look down at me.  
  
"There you are, where were you?", Riot asked worriedly.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question or something I'm always on my own, whats the big deal now?", I argued  
  
"The big deal is that you didn't call or text back", he yelled over the loud music all around us.

I went for my phone but realized that it wasn't there.  
  
"Fuck", I said under my breath

"Great you lost your phone", it sounded like he was getting annoyed with me.

"Shut up dickhead", I countered trying to think.  
  
"Looking for something? ", a familiar voice asked from behind me, I turned to see Kuza with my phone in his hands. "Holy shit Mike you're a lifesaver", I thanked pulling him into a tight bear hug .  
  
"Don't worry, Ryan dared me to slip it out or your back pocket and see how long it'd be before you noticed...by the way, you've got on some tight shorts", he winked. I slapped his arm and turned to face Riot.  
  
"Happy now", I sassed. He rolled his eyes while Avery scoffed. "Watch yourself bitch before I drag you face through the dirt". I threatened. She gazed at me in horror and clung onto Riot's arm. I turned and walked with Kuza to Motionless in White's merch table. Finally, away from those idiots, I love my brother with all my heart but his friends irritate the hell out of me.


	6. Chapter 6- Well alrighty

The guys were off stage now and hanging out at the tent. "Dammit", Kuza sighed at the long line of fans."Uh, you mind-".

"Yes", I immediately said. He chuckled and handed me a box full of shirts.

We sold a bunch of shirts and soon enough the crowds died down, just enough for us to be able to relax. "Thanks Inferno", Allie thanked  
  
"No problem", I shrugged looking at my phone it was already an hour past noon "Finally", I mumbled. Although I loved Warped,  was tired as fuck, plus I was hot and hungry realizing I haven't eaten at all today but brushed it off. I heard a cough from above me and Chris standing there and mumbling something that that only the wind could pick up.  
  
"What?", I asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You should come back on tour", he blurted out.

"Uh..But..I uh-".  
  
"Josh approves", Josh, MIW's manager yelled from behind the tents.  
  
But before I could give Chris a well put together answer, he sighed and walked away looking disappointed. I didn't know what to do then so I got up and walked away, feeling pairs of eyes focused on me, I turned to see the boys and Allie staring at me. I groaned and walked back over "What?", I asked curiously they looked around at each other and as in unison  
  
"Come back on tour!", they screamed, causing people to look and mumble

  
I looked down at the ground embarrassed until I heard a sigh , glancing up to see Chris rubbing his neck and heading to the bus without a word.

What was up with them, they knew the reason why I left and I made a promise to not come back.

"Come on Inferno, you can bunk with me", Kuza nudged. I loved when he'd call me Inferno, and at this point I couldn't resist.  
  
"Fine", I faintly mumbled to myself, but luckily I was in ear shot of Kuza so I didn't have to repeat me regret.


	7. Chapter 7- Home

"Fuck Yeah, Kuza said grabbing my hand and guiding me off grounds.

"Where are we going", I asked curiously

"To your place silly", he chuckled as he opened the passenger side door of a car he rented here in Vegas. We got in and soon enough we were off. The car rides was practically silent. The last thing that was said was when he asked what my address was.

In a few minutes we pulled into the driveway of Riot's and I's house. 

"You need any help?", he asked with a smile. I loved that smile. 

"S-sure", I stuttered like a dumbass while getting out, and walking up to the door. I went through my back pack and fumbled around for my keys.  
I pulled them out, unlocked and pushed open the heavy door letting Kuza follow, closing the door behind him and heading upstairs. He looked at the picture frames on my dresser of mine and Riot's baby pictures and other family photos.

Wiping away a quick tear I pulled an empty suitcase from out of the closet. Why the hell was I CRYING. 

I grabbed some clothes, boot's/shoes , my makeup bags/other personal things, and folded all of my stuff in. I looked up at Kuza who was staring down at me. Finally done packing, Mike gave me a long awkward hug and grabbed my suitcase, heading downstairs, and out the door with me following after him. I locked up and walked to the car.

[Kuza's Pov]:

I put Blaize's suitcase in the trunk. When I got back in the car, she was already inside, but she looked sad. I hated when she looked sad so I pulled out my phone, hooked it up to the radio, and the song I used to sing to her all the time began to play, her favorite song: The divine Infection by MIW. A smile soon lined her face, her beautiful greenish eyes met with mined and I smiled back at her, started the car . It was always so uplifting to see her happy. I fucking love her.

**********[Time Laps]***********  
We were now back at the venue and walked in close together cause there was a pit forming in front of Attila's stage. Yet we survived and made it to the bus. The guys were sitting around, talking, watching a movie, or eating random snacks.

 

[Chris' Pov]:

"So where'd you guys go?", I asked being a bit noisy but who was I not to ask questions?

"Kuza took me home to pack, I'm going on the rest of the tour with you guys...isn't that what you wanted?", she question "Of Course", I said eagerly.

"You guys didn't fuck did you?", Ryan joked

'We weren't even gone that long", Kuza defended

"Ha! no denial!", Balz yelled from his bunk,

"An hour is pretty long dude, just so you know", Devin joked along with Ryan.

"Shut up guys we didn't", Blaize finally spoke. blushing. I couldn't help but get jealous, but I actually believed what she said. "Mhmm", Ricky added folding his arms like the protective big brother he was. Oh shit. She still doesn't know about that. I shot that out of my head. Everyone chuckled as she took a seat next to me.

***********************

[Blaize's Pov]:

"So Inferno, tell us, hows life been", Ricky asked me.

I looked up a bit "Shitty but manageable, missing home all the time.", I replied. Ryan frowned and came over to give me a hug.

"How come? ", Balz asked sitting up from his previous lying down position. I looked down a played with my hands.

"Oh I understand", he nudged me and went to lay back down...he knew me so well. The thought of that made me smile

"Aww there's that beautiful grin", Ghost joked all the boys aw'd at me. dammit...a tallish slender unfamiliar individual walked onto the bus.

"Oh Blaize this is Vinny, our touring drummer", Chris said pointing to the quiet fellow who took a seat across from Ricky and waved at me (Vinny is the picture above) . I smiled, waved and gave a simple Hi.

Moments later while everyone made there own conversations, Kuza went back outside to help Allie. My phone vibrated, I had got a call from Riot, so I stepped off the bus.

"What loser?", I answered

"Hey, where are you?", he asked

"With MIW", I said

"Oh, so they still remember your lame ass", he chuckled  
"Ha Ha Ha, still better than they remember you", I sassed

"Ask em if it's cool if I can hang with you guys?", he begged

"Sure, whatever", I rolled my eyes. Luckily he couldn't see me.

"Text me a yes or no", he said

"Okay", I said before hanging up. I entered the bus with a light brief knock. "Is it cool if Riot comes", I asked unsure. Chris nodded not looking up from his phone. The rest of the guys agreed. So I pulled out my phone until I noticed from the corner of my eye, Riot standing at the gate with his face pressed against the wire. I motioned him to come over and he ran toward me.


	8. Chapter 8- Puppets

"Get in here, creep", he grinned and climbed on.  


"Flower Power!", Ricky yelled (inside joke)  


"Goth Mama!", Riot yelled back they all did the weird bro-hug-handshake-thingy. Soon after that, Riot and Ricky (The two besties) plopped down on the couch and instantly sparked up a conversation. Which made me giggle.  8:30 pm finally came around and crowds were dying down.  


"Alright Blaize, let's head home now.", he said.

 

I forgot to tell him, oops. "I forgot to mention this but, Im, staying on tour with these loons till warped ends", I say to him. He stares at me for a second then shifts his gazed to Ricky, then to Chris, Ryan, Balz, Ghost, and Vinny.

 

"Can I trust you all to keep her safe?", he asks to no one in particular

 

"Riot don't worry about me, I've been on tour before...I think... I don't really remember much, but...yeah", I say. He then gives me a strange look that I can't really read  


"Alright", he finally says. "Don't kill anybody", he jokes, I shove him a little  


Riot gave me a slight punch and a hug goodbye. "Don't cause any trouble, and feed our unicorn...but don't give him any ecstasy", I say (another inside joke). Everyone in ear shot laughed like idiots. Riot said his goodbyes to everyone and left to go find his friends and head home.  


"I love Riot", I heard Ricky mutter  


"Oooo", I joked  


"Oh god, not like that", he smirked and walked to the back of the bus. I was actually getting really tired so I fell down on the couch, feeling extremely tired.  


"No don't go to sleep yet, get comfortable", Chris winked and shouted from above me.  


"Shit Motionless!",  I said wearily. I got up and went to my suitcase, Kuza had brought in and changed into ['this' ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=127788967)then walked up to the front.

 

"You tired already? It's barely night time", Kuza says gesturing towards the window.

 

"Yeah, I know but the heat took all my energy, and I barely ate today", I tell him.

 

"Want me to run to the food tent and grab you something?", he offers

 

"No I want sleep!!", I protested.

 

He giggled at me not even countering with a witty reply. "My bunks the bottom one on the right", he says

"Yayy!", I shouted sliding the curtain back and climb into the softness and smell of Kuza. "Mmmm", I moan, rolling around. I look up to see Kuza staring at me.

 

"Why do you have to be so weird?", he laughs and climbs in with me.

 

xxxxxx(later that night)xxxxxx

  
*Bump*

 

My eyes shot open in fear to see the curtain pulled back, Kuza gone from beside me, and as a matter of fact everyone was gone, all the curtains pulled back, I looked down at myself, I was fully clothed. 

I got up slowly, and silently went up to the front to see Ghost walking right out the door. I looked around and nobody else was up front. I heard faint sounds from outside. I opened the door to see everyone there standing around in a circle laughing and talking, but it seemed so weird because one person in particular was standing with them.

"Guys!", I shouted to get their attention...nothing I shouted again and still none of them looked my way and then I saw myself, and all of there faces went blank and their eyes rolled to the back of there heads and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9- Forgiven, Forgotten

 

 

xxxxxx(Four weeks into Warped)xxxxx

  
"Blaize, baby girl wake up", a faint voice said. My eyes shot open to see Ghost. I had that same dream again. Thank god it was just a dream, yet it felt pretty real.  I turned my head and didn't see Kuza, I looked back up at Ghost, and Ryan who was standing next to him.

"Sweetheart are you okay? You were whining in your sleep this time", Ryan said

"A bad dream, I guess", I say rolling out of bed

"You wanna talk about it?", Ghost asked

 

"Maybe later, I kinda want to get the day started first", I yawned walking toward my suitcase to pick out something for today.I grabbed ['this'](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=127805249) and threw it on in the bathroom. When I walked out, I was tackled by a pair of strong arms, looking up to see a gorgeous face

 

"Austin!", I yelled

  
"Inferno!",  he yelled back as we fell to the floor. He lifted me up from floor, and gave me a smooch on the forehead, squeezing me tight.

"I missed you Austin", I said muffled into his chest.

"I missed you more, Inferno", he laughed

"That fucking name!", I shouted, He chuckled at me.

"But it's a _HOT_ name", he laughed.

 

I rolled my eyes at him and walked past him and stepped off the bus. I noticed we were in Darien Center, New York. No wonder Austin Carlile was here. I looked out to see crowds of people and Kuza under the MIW merch tent. "See something you like?", Austin asked creeping up behind me, smirking.

"No", I say quickly.

 

PA-lease, you're practically drooling over that man", he says

 

"Shut up", He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to Kuza, pushing me toward him.

"I know you like him", Austin sang into my ear. I swatted him away as he walked away giggling. I scowled.

 

"Hey Blaizey-bear, how'd you sleep?", Kuza asked turning toward me.

"Eeh", I shrugged with no enthusiasm. He made a cute face and motioned me to sit down next to him.

"Okay what's wrong", I shook no and laid my head on his shoulder. "Come on Wife, tell me whats wrong", his expression turned serious

"Nothing, Husband, I just had a bad dream, it's no big deal", I shrugged again.

"What was it about?", he asked

"It was about someone", each time the dreams would be different, surprisingly I'd still remember them the one from last night was ALL about Ange.

"About, who", he asked looking down at me, I looked up and scooted away. He put a hand on my knee and wait for me to say something.

"Angelo", I quickly said. He stared at me for a moment without a single word.

"Woah, awkward eye contact, much", Allie said getting back from break.

"Im going on break", Kuza said getting up and storming off.

"Mike", I called about to get up and follow him but a hand grabbed my arm.

"Let him go, tell me whats up", Ryan asked giving me that 'you better tell me now' look.  
 

 

 

  
xxxxxx(Back on the Bus)xxxxxx

  
"So that's what happened", I finished telling Ryan about the dreams...today at the tent...everything. He sat there trying to piece things together in his mind.

 

"Wait, I understand he likes you an all, but why, would he get mad at that for"", he raised and eyebrow.

 

"Wait, what? He likes me?", I stare at him. Ryan sat next to me. I see Ryan bite his lip, probably regretting his choice of words.

 

 

"Uhh...Just go talk to him" Ryan suggests. I sigh and stand up...fine.


End file.
